Tsuna Uchiha
is one of the head ninja hailing from Yamagakure's Uchiha Clan. Tsuna is renowned throughout the shinobi world as . Later exiling from the village Tsuna situated in Amegakure alongside his partner Sanka Hyūga. The two are in an organization known as Higure, claiming to be the strongest pair. Background Born into the Uchiha clan through noble blood, Tsuna was always looked at by the officials of Yamagakure. When very young Tsuna's parents allowed a member of the Yagyū Clan to take the role as Tsuna's godfather. In his life, Tsuna had the immediate love of his mother, father, and additional love of his godfather. Such great emotion would bottle up, and on his fifth birthday his face would fill with tears and as he whipped them off, his one tomoe Sharingan formed into life. It seemed Tsuna had the rarest of Sharingan awakenings, through complete and pure love and care. As explained this was While in the academy Tsuna began to grow a bond with his first cousin, who was also his only cousin, Sigma Uchiha. This bond would turn into a rivalry of the two. Both had nothing but the attempts of the other getting on top of the other. It was surely whop sided seeing how Tsuna had been in the academy already, as well as unlocked the Uchiha's distinct crimson-eye. Competition was a reoccurring thing in Tsuna's life with Sigma, and despite the handicap, he was still a treat to Tsuna. This was proven when both Sigma and Tsuna stood on an isolated island in Yamagakure. Forming hand seals slowly, the two fired their clan's signature fire ball technique outwards towards the ocean. At the start Tsuna and Seigetsu were evenly matched, but when activating his Sharingan, Tsuna exceeded Seigetsu easily. However in a sudden instance, Sigma's flames engulfed nearly everything around, merging with Tsuna's and taking his over. Tsuna at that point. But it was only the beginning. When Tsuna was young, his parents allowed a Yagyū Clansmen to take the role of Tsuna's godfather. As Tsuna would grow up, his godfather along side the love and care of his mother and father would watch and guide him through the tough times of life. These three poles in his life, would be the reason he'd awaken his Sharingan. A short whole after awakening his Sharingan, it would be then when Tsuna's parents were assigned to a mission, in a neighboring land, a mission they had not want to take. His godfather, the Yagyū however, would somehow persuade the couple, and also ensuring them that Tauna would be fine, especially with him there to attend to him. With a bit of a clean slate, the two would leave to attend to their mission, and Tsuna would be left with his godfather. Each day, he would stay with Tsuna, a around night time, he'd leave Tsuns and return home. This would continue on for about a week or so. The next week would appear, and on one specific day, Tsuna's godfather would abide by his usual night routine, then leave. However, this time, after leaving...he returned back to the house. Sneaking in without much effort, the man's direction was towards Tsuna's room. His face was masked, and once at the room, Tsuna was nowhere to be found. Listening closely, the man could hear the footsteps from a short distance, signifying Tsuna was coming from the restroom. Quickly jumping to the side of the opening to the restroom door, Kenta, quickly pulled out a kunai. Holding it up high, and as Tsuna walked trough, he slash it at Tsuna. It was perfectly executed, however, it seemed as if Tsuna had some sort of awareness, and his Sharingan shined through the dark, and he was able to dodge it. Kenta, despite being from the Yagyū clan hasn't inherited the Explosion Release, but instead, he had the Magnet Release. Tsuna battle with this unknown man for a course of ten minutes, and by unknown means managed to get in close, resulting in the breaking of his mask. After the mask broke, Tsuna was able to finally realize the chakra signature, and face...of his very own Godfather. Tsuna continuously asking Kenta what was going on, Kenta continued his assault. Brutally beating Tsuna, to a near unconscious state, then pushing him into a corner. Tsuna now in tears, had no idea of what was going on, but he knew he couldn't fall. Somehow, someway, when he was pinned up against the wall, he broke through it, entering the next door room, and running in a sense. However, using his magnetic capabilities, Kenta with his kunai in hand launched it at Tsuna. The kunai coming at him, pushed him into a tight spot. Closing his eyes, Tsuna shouted for help, and as he reopened, the form of his Mangekyō Sharingan had awoken. His left eye was much more visible than his right, and suddenly the kunai was literally gone, no longer existing. With nearly no chakra left, Kenta who was seemingly perfect, went to take his chances on the weakened boy, however, as he went to strike, was blindsided by two kicks square to the chest. Puncturing his upper skeleton, breaking all of which was above. These two figures were his very own parents. It was that upcoming day, Tsuns's parents were to return, however they'd come that night because they wanted to surprise Tsuna when he'd awoken that morning. Who would then rid of Kenta, and aide to Tsuna. After being promoted to jōnin, Tsuna was sent on a solo mission, where he encountered Asura Uzumaki. Asura a man who'd been obsessed with the human body, instead found a like in Tsuna's Mangekyō Sharingan's capabilities. A rare eye, then even he as a long living man had barely seen. Asking for Tsuna to join him, Asura's offer was denied causing him to declare he'd take Tsuna by force. Engaging in battle with Asura, Tsuna was easily able to use his signature capabilities of genjutsu managing to place him under one. Asura broke out of a few, however as he did Tsuna placed him under more and more. This left Asura confusing wondering that if he was under a genjutsu and he broke free why was he under a genjutsu still. Tsuna very tired of the trivial placed him under his Mangekyō's signature genjutsu, then fleeing. Joining Higure Sigma was gone. He and his family had packed their bags and left on a metal carriage heading towards IwagakureA Moving Family. Tsuna's last strong bonded with any shinobi other than his older brother was literally gone. Now living only to see what he could do next, Tsuna became rotten at the village and turn away from it. It seemed as if he had been betrayed yet again. First his mother, then his father, his I'll elder brother, and now his cousin and rival gone. Tsuna hooded himself, and strayed from the village. He submitted to darkness, and his evil sins began to pile greatly. Just barely sliding on one leg throughout the grounds and different nations, Tsuna was able to plant himself on the outskirts of Kumogakure. At some time during his stay on the outskirts Tsuna found himself approached by a man of white eyes. Suggesting that Tsuna come with him. Opposing the man, he readied himself to face Tsuna, telling him he'd take Tsuna by force. The man's fighting style was proved to be sacred, with moves that Tsuna wasn't used to fighting back in his time in Yamagakure. After a fierce battle of evenly traded blows, Tsuna managed to get the upper hand by placing the man under a genjutsu, however within the just minutes he broke free. Tsuna insisting that the battle was over decided he go with the man who stated he was Sanka of the . A long journey following Sanka, the two reach a land that was far too familiar. With every single time he turned his head, he could see large sky scrappers with much resemblance to modern day buildings. He'd only read and heard about a place like this, and he was able to conclude he was indeed with Amegakure. The village stated to have only stopped crying once, back during 's battle against he who was known as . Passing through the land Sanka and Tsuna reached a distinct building where they'd further entered a discreet location and there was a man. Sanka did most of the talking, laying out the basic capabilities and extension of Tsuna's ability where he'd seemingly has able to lift the eyebrow of the man. Under the recommendation of Sanka, the man offered Tsuna a place on an organization known as Higure, where from that moment he would be known as Bat. Personality It's easy to define Tsuna by his personality. He has a deep care for his friends as seen during a mission when he sacrificed himself to protect Sigma and Honey telling them to get away in the mean time. He seemingly hates belittling others, many times during spars with Sigma, when Sigma would notice that Tsuna wasn't using all of his power, Tsuna would continuously lie telling Sigma he'd been better than he was. Also saying it isn't good to think an opponent is holding back but that you should have faith in your very own capabilities. This affectionate care his heavily influenced towards his immediate family. His brother always told Tsuna he wouldn't be cured, however Tsuna suggested that there was a cure to everything. This affectionate personality dissolved after Sigma and his family moved. Tsuna became taunted, terrified at life thinking there was no way out. The saying "History will always repeat itself." Had taken a toll in his life numerous amounts of times. First was the death of his mother, who'd been the aggregate of his power. Second would be the illness of his older brother, then third would be the death of his elder cousin: Ryun Uchiha. Then to top it off the closet thing to a friend moving away. All he wanted to believe, was that he were stuck in one of his genjutsu and he'd break out soon. However, the was not the fact. He turned himself into a man of no regret, with only ambition to see the world know the same pain that he did. His cursive eyes only saw darkness, with no chance of light ever reaching. It was like the equivalent of the people whom resided in the depths of hell; awaiting a glass of ice cold water. Appearance TsunaA.jpg TsunaH.jpg|Tsuna wielding Hijiriyari. TsunaSig.jpg|Tsuna and Sigma. Tsuna Full Appearance.jpg|Tsuna's full appearance. Abilities Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Illusions, are what Tsuna is feared throughout the lands for. His skill in it makes even his forefather Itachi Uchiha un parallel, and like nothing with his capabilities. While not being a speed demon, Tsuna can catch an opponent in a genjutsu before trade of blows even start. In fact, with the trade of blows he can catch his opponents in a genjutsu. By literally just talking Tsuna could place his opponents under a genjutsu, which would leave them dumbfounded. Using his clan's kekkei genkai base genjutsu, he can form an illusion through the Sharingan: Chakra Illusion. A technique that was passed down to him by his auntRivalry: Until Next Time. His mastery of genjutsu earned him his moniker Tsuna the Walking Genjutsu Stick, as his presence alone is stated to leave those in an hallucinated state. Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, a master of genjutsu himself praised Tsuna's capabilities and versatility. This is backed by his ability to put foes under genjutsu through the basic fives senses; touch, taste, smell, sound, and sight. * Demonic Scent: Deadly Fragrance (魔嗅・斃臭, Makyū: Heishū): ''' is a technique which places the target(s) under a through scent. Once the foe(s) have even taken just a bit of the scent in, they instantly fall under a genjutsu. The opponents find themselves laid out on a nailed bed. Tsuna is then coming over the nailed bed constantly walking over the target pushing them up against it punching into their back causing great agony. Even a fellow clansmen found himself victim to this genjutsu and even stated it was nothing like he'd witnessed before. * '''Demonic Sound: Horrific Struggle (魔聲・恟試, Makoe: Kyōshi): this genjutsu revolves around the basis hearing Tsuna's catch phrase. "Reality can be twisted, and illusions can be formed." As the target(s) hear these words, they find themselves struck by the constant word play. Tsuna will continuously speak without stopping, giving a type of annoyance to the target. This causes them to grab ahold of their ears in agony hopping that it stops. During a mission Tsuna faced off against , and was able to catch him under this genjutsu. Konohamaru even stated that as one who'd listened to Naruto talk all the time, this genjutsu was extremely annoying causing him to also grab his ears. * Demonic Touch: Binding (魔触・縛, Mashoku: Baku): this technique works through touch. If it be through Tsuna directly touching something or someone himself, or even through something or someone touching him. The instance contact is made, the opponent feels themselves bound by a swarm of bats. These bats are capable of restricting an opponent from doing anything, as the dig their fangs into the opponents' body to suck on their chakra and send it back to Tsuna. However, this is all an illusion, but can seem extremely real. Tsuna has even showed the ability to extend this genjutsu through the techniques that he uses. Meaning if his techniques make contact, he is able to use this technique. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan The , noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened by a Sharingan user when they suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. Asura's Juinjutsu Skills Trivia Quotes (Tsuna to Seigetsu Uchiha) "Watch your back at all times...even your friends can become your enemies. Your haters can become your friends, and you'll wined up mixed and confused about the world." References Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Male Category:Characters